Conventionally, a technique for recognizing an object photographed by a camera and displaying object-related information is disclosed.
For example, when looking at players on a baseball field, information on each player can be displayed, or it is possible to display information on ruins in historic sites, etc.
In addition, the prior art discloses a technique for recognizing a text in a document photographed by the camera, and converting the recognized text to voice and then outputting the voice.